<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星语心愿 by Efflor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141977">星语心愿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19'>Efflor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Overwatch RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun/Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星语心愿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//欠tachi的赌债</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金东奎是在近海的渔船附近发现那只章鱼的。</p><p>他刚成为海洋的孩子，艰难地调整着尾鳍追溯水的波动，远远开来一艘航船。他正要潜入深处躲避湍动的激流，目光却被下坠的渔网里的不明生物吸引了。</p><p>是只章鱼，身体里不断流出比海洋要更深邃更浓稠的蓝色的血，粗壮的腕足无力地垂着，随着水流的方向漂浮，仿佛死掉了。</p><p>他想了想，游过去，费力地解开了勾着渔网的绳索，一捧繁复的网和触手入怀。</p><p>金东奎很喜欢章鱼。</p><p> </p><p>他找到一块平整的礁石，把网兜从章鱼身上摘出来，有些好奇地抚摸着，手指拨开水流，掌心的触感极为光滑，又因为身体上的黏液而多了丝微妙的凝滞感。</p><p>金东奎惊叹又觉得可惜。他在投身进入海洋时还没想到，能如此近距离地接触到这么优美的生物。——但太可惜了，这么漂亮的一只章鱼，已经死掉了。</p><p>他安抚地去揉了揉章鱼柔软的头部，为此感到抱歉。甚至玩弄了会儿章鱼的触手，准备离去时，才发现行动受到了阻碍。他扭头一看，一只蜷曲的触手，悄悄勾上了他的尾巴。</p><p>金东奎有些僵硬地试图把尾巴抽走，可吸盘牢牢地抓着他的鳞片和尾鳍，他连转个方向都很困难。</p><p>他不知道它想干什么，只好充满戒备地盯着看起来奄奄一息的章鱼。那只软体生物从礁石上艰难地抬了头部，晃了晃。</p><p>一丛气泡从面前升起，金东奎勉强从水流里分辨出了白花花的肉体。</p><p>……是个少年的上半身，腰部以下诡异地接着八条触角。少年竟然还顶着头金灿灿的黄发，鼻梁上架着副大到夸张的圆眼镜，看起来很乖，眼睛小小的，弯成两枚甜甜亮亮的月牙：“谢谢你救我。”</p><p>？？？</p><p>金东奎脑袋里全是问号。</p><p> “我叫方星现，你叫什么名字？”</p><p>金东奎想说话，嘴唇一张就涌进了冰凉的海水，他本能地吞了几口，吹出一串晶莹细碎的气泡，尴尬无措地望着方星现。</p><p>“你不会说话吗？”方星现好玩又耐心地教导这个新朋友。他伸过条胳膊——肌肉线条结实得很，又好像觉得不太合适，换成只触手，俏皮地戳戳金东奎软乎乎的肚子：“把声音沉到这里。”</p><p>“诶……（咕嘟）这样吗……”金东奎模模糊糊地听到了自己的声音，像被海水搅浑了，比陆地上粗了些。</p><p>“是这样。你之前没有说过话吗？”</p><p>“我……”金东奎不知如何解释自己的窘境，局促地笑了笑，“对了，我叫金东奎。”</p><p>“喔，”方星现笑了笑，“是东奎呀。”</p><p>金东奎很想和他多待一会儿。浩瀚无垠的海洋中，这也许是唯一一只可以和他聊天的章鱼了。但他找不到合适的理由，两人对视了两秒，他正打算离开的时候，一根腕足灵巧地松松垮垮地圈在了他的手腕上：“我请东奎去家里做客吧。”</p><p>“诶？好呀。”</p><p> </p><p>他被带着游向陌生的世界，日光模糊成一个荡漾的点留在身后。从未见过的神秘的海底出现在面前，巨大的盘旋着的色彩鲜艳的鱼群，茂盛的水草和色彩瑰丽的珊瑚礁，泥土里半含着软肉的贝壳，缓慢爬行的螃蟹。他们在一处巨大的岩石上方停住，方星现身形扭转向下潜去，拨开一丛摇曳丰茂的海藻，流出影影绰绰的光：“这就是了。”</p><p>岩石的洞穴里盛放着彩色的砾石，光芒温暖又迷幻；方星现有些骄傲地炫耀着自己的宝藏：闪闪发光的贝壳，放在盒子里的珍珠，甚至还有几条像模像样的项链——“我在一艘沉船上捡的，过几天可以带你一起过去玩。”旁边放着几只硕大的双耳罐，触手推推某只：“我最喜欢这个罐子——躲在里面睡觉很舒服，可惜我变回章鱼以后不能说话，不能展示给你看了。”</p><p>“你救了我的命，这里的宝物你喜欢什么……都可以带走，”方星现歪着脑袋想了想，“我还可以满足你一个愿望。”</p><p>金东奎笑出声：“这是什么，阿拉丁神灯吗？”</p><p>“哈？那是什么？”</p><p>金东奎挥了挥手——由于水的阻力，所有的动作都变成了慢镜头：“那个……我没什么想要的。”</p><p>“那你要留在这里住几天吗？”</p><p>金东奎思考了一下，答应了。</p><p> </p><p>方星现带他在海底游玩，给他指认种类繁复的海洋生物：“你们那里没有这样的五彩斑斓的好看的鱼吗？你到底是怎么到这里的呀。”</p><p>“是在很遥远的地方。”</p><p>其实一点都不遥远，全力甩动尾鳍的话，大概只要一个小时就能到家了。妈妈偶尔在门前那条小河洗衣服，金东奎也许可以逆流而上，像小时候暑假时那样河边嬉水，偷偷潜到岸边钻出来，挥动双臂溅妈妈一身的水。但他是被放逐的少年，如今只是海洋的孩子。他不被允许回到小镇。</p><p>人类的世界似乎触手可及，可确实已经离他很远了。</p><p>但他看着方星现期待的神色，还是讲起了养育他的小镇。在少年喋喋不休的追问里，掠过那些与太阳、风、土地有关的细节，从一起滚过河滩的玩伴，讲到节日和集市。</p><p>“那你们可以去到岸上吗？我听说人鱼成年后，也可以脱掉鱼尾的。人类的世界好玩吗？”</p><p>面前的青年流露出分明的悲哀又怀念的神色：“我不能。”</p><p> </p><p>“不习惯直接吃吗？”方星现吮吸了一口鲜嫩多汁的贝肉，“你们人鱼沾了好多人类的坏毛病喔。”</p><p>金东奎端着手里肥美的贝壳，眉头微微拧着。</p><p>“我今天可是特地找了最美味的那几种来尝鲜，”触手佯装不满地撞撞他的肩膀，随即宽宏大量地表示理解，“没关系，我听过你们人鱼的魔法会在水里生出火焰来加工食物——我离得远些就好，你随意。”</p><p>金东奎无力地摆摆手，试图解释什么又不知如何开口。方星现的眼神隔着冰凉的海水逼视着，像要在他身上戳个洞，一只触手如幽灵般探过来吸住了他的下巴往一侧转，露出金东奎光滑的侧脸和脖颈，只有一道隐约的腮线。</p><p>“……我早就想问你了，”方星现来回逡巡着，面无表情的样子有点凶，“你为什么没有人鱼的那块鳞片？……你到底是不是人鱼？”</p><p>金东奎叹了口气，覆着一层鳍般薄膜的耳朵悄悄垂下来：“……我本来是人类。”</p><p>方星现惊讶地瞪大了双眼。</p><p>“我是被施了咒语才变成这样的。”</p><p>“那你岂不是……”方星现有些懊恼地住了口，“嗯……那你住在哪里呢？怎么生活呢？”</p><p>“遇到你的那天，我刚变成这样，然后就一直住在你这里。”</p><p>方星现的神色变得缓和了些，递给他一只活蹦乱跳的大虾：“那总得吃点什么呀——真的很好吃的。……那个，在找到解决的办法之前，先住在这里吧？”</p><p>方星现得到了满意的答复。</p><p> </p><p>方星现就像捡回了一只幼崽那样，尽心尽力地教金东奎辨认岩石上的特殊标记和花纹以免迷路，学会跟从某股温暖水流的指引；陪着他适应新生的腮和鳍，在洋流里旋转自如；他拽着他采织水草，编成一个柔软的窝；他带他去朋友们那里做客，都是一群在海底生活了数百年而得以化作半人的妖精。</p><p>他碎碎叨叨地念着，鱼虾的种类和口味，总和自己抢陶罐的另一只章鱼郑泰成，被螃蟹的钳子夹住会有多痛。金东奎温和地笑着，眉目间闪动着方星现从未见过的光辉。方星现肆无忌惮地用触手固定在他那条光亮修长的尾巴上，后来干脆四散开，缠了他满身：脖子、胸膛、小臂、腰肢。</p><p>“星现啊——我身上都变得黏糊糊的了。”</p><p>“没事啊，待会儿我帮你洗不就好了，”方星现毫无自知之明，趴在金东奎宽而精瘦的背上，百无聊赖地一小口一小口地咬着磨牙，不忘了指挥他，“往右边，从那片珊瑚上游过去。”</p><p>出现在面前的是一艘巨大的、黑漆漆的沉船。</p><p>他们顺着船舱的破洞游进去，金东奎的尾巴被水草缠住了，方星现嘲笑了他好一阵，直到被佯装凶狠地揉了脑袋才乖乖住口，嘴角的笑意却一直没消去。他们在白骨间翻动着，借着熹微的光，金东奎认出了很多属于人类世界的物什，生锈的钢笔，盛着一只水母的高脚杯，还流动着光泽的硬币。金东奎一件件地讲下去，最后对着船舱发了呆。</p><p>“东奎很想回去吗？”</p><p>“想啊。”</p><p>方星现没再说话，趴在金东奎背上静悄悄地陪着，在他终于回神说回家时，义无反顾地吻了上去。</p><p>金东奎抬手托着他的头，加深了这个吻。</p><p> </p><p>金东奎慢慢熟悉了海洋的环境，每天都会去近海的地方飘一会儿，浮在海面上眺望着岸边模模糊糊的建筑的轮廓，听着熟悉的汽笛声和海浪声交织在一起。方星现并不喜欢靠岸的生活，那里太吵了，海水太温暖，盐分也不适合；陪他去了几次后就闷闷不乐地不再跟着了。</p><p>金东奎对方星现的消沉心知肚明，满心愧疚。星现也许是孤独太久了，他这样宽慰自己，就像他也是自己仅有的依靠那样。可他无法割舍对陆地和家人的想念，即使那只是无用功。</p><p>直到春日来临的第一天。</p><p>“今天怎么回来这么晚——天都黑了，”方星现的眉头小小地纠在一起，脸上的气恼和苦涩都显而易见，“我都以为你走丢了。”</p><p>又极为小声地补了一句：“或者干脆不回来了。”</p><p>“抱歉啊星现……今天……”金东奎慢慢吞吞地研究着措辞：“我遇到了一艘船……”</p><p>“船？什么啊？”</p><p>“我见到了我的家人。我……”</p><p>方星现愣了一下，神色变得严肃，他漂了过来，触手静静落在他周围。</p><p>“他们说，城市里的大法师让我去找身体上有星星的章鱼。贴在腰后面，咒语就可以解除了。”金东奎转过身来给他比划着。</p><p>方星现知道，那里有生出鱼尾时留下的一条狰狞的疤痕。他着迷地伸出手指，用圆润的指尖缓慢而郑重地抚摸过去。</p><p>“东奎很想回去吗？”</p><p>“想啊，”金东奎不假思索地回答，看着少年垂着头，把表情藏在一片阴影里，半是安慰半是自我安慰，“那里有我的家人，我的朋友……”</p><p>“星现啊，”他想抱住他又不敢，“在那之前，我们还有很长时间。”</p><p>“星星吗，”方星现好像没听到后半句一样，眼睛亮亮的，笨拙地拿手指划拉了个五角星，“这样的吗？”</p><p>“应该是吧……星现知道哪里有吗？”</p><p>“不知道。”方星现好像忽然生气了似的，斩钉截铁地留下生硬的回答，甩甩头嘟囔着要去找朴忠烈，化成原形出门去了。</p><p> </p><p>金东奎是在睡梦中被吻醒的，方星现的唇比海水温热一点，柔软地来回摩擦。</p><p>“……星现？”他含糊不清地辨认着，已是黄昏时分，海底的日光并不够足，方星现藏在巨石投下的黑暗中，神情暧昧不明。</p><p>“东奎啊……”方星现拥抱着他，纤细的触手去拨弄他的下体，掀开遮盖的薄薄的脆弱的鳞片，释放出他的性器。</p><p>金东奎愣了一下：“星现……？”</p><p>触手上的吸盘咬住了金东奎的乳尖和性器，他舒服得呻吟出来。另一只触手游过来，露出那里幽深的穴口，用温暖而紧致的内壁含住了性器的前端。触手的尾部紧紧盘绕着他的鱼尾，热情地吞咽着金东奎逐渐涨大的性器。</p><p>金东奎读懂了亲吻里的邀请，扶住方星现的腰，尝试着顶弄起来。他能感受到，方星现的心情并不是很好，也许因此才终于决定依靠性爱的快感和结合的满足来排挤沉闷。他忽然无比难过，就好像他们即将分别那样，即使他们确实有很长很长的时间，金东奎也许一生都无法重新成为人类。但只要想象即将可能发生的分别，金东奎的心脏就被揪成一团，翻出流窜至全身的痛来。</p><p>原来他比自己想象中要更喜欢这只小章鱼。</p><p>一串串珍珠顺着方星现的脊背，轻轻落在了洞穴的石壁上。</p><p>方星现的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，双臂却还是攀在他耳边执着地索要着他的愿望。</p><p>“愿望吗……我希望回到陆地上的时候，还能和星现一起。”</p><p>——其实是他贪心了。</p><p>这是两个心愿。</p><p> </p><p>金东奎这一觉睡得很沉，海底盈盈的波光没惊扰到他，再醒来时，阖住的眼眸里的视野不再是属于海洋的深蓝，而是燃烧般的红，身下是粗粝的炽热的沙。</p><p>……沙滩？</p><p>他从熟悉的沙滩上坐起来，日光大盛，海浪柔和地冲刷他的双脚，鳞片正慢慢掉落着，晶莹剔透。腰边，有一只湿漉漉的蓝色的星星。</p><p>他捡起来仔细端详，闻到了熟悉的气味。他忽然记起昨夜在梦里，眼前闪过的大片的闪着幽蓝荧光的星星。</p><p>昨夜方星现一直要他叫自己的名字。</p><p>方星现。方星现。方星现。</p><p>……星现。</p><p>——原来是这个意思。</p><p>他站起来——鱼尾已经彻底不见了，方星现也是。他刚往海里走了两步，就被海浪冲得跌坐在一片浅浅的水里。那颗皱皱巴巴的星星，握在掌心里，硌得心脏生疼。</p><p>金东奎好久才回过神来。</p><p>茫茫大海，潮起潮落，阻隔了所有重逢的可能。</p><p>金东奎知道，此生他将有一部分永远属于海洋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p>一个崩坏的彩蛋</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>请不要随意阅读</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的要看吗</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的吗</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>如果喜欢这个结尾就不要往下翻了！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>好的，请您欣赏：</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“西八——金东奎！我缩水了！我胳膊好短！腿也好短啊——”</p><p>不远处，一个穿着花短袖沙滩裤的少年举着两只冰激凌气鼓鼓地冲他喊起来。</p><p>少年顶着头金灿灿的黄发，鼻梁上架着副大到夸张的圆眼镜，看起来很乖，眼睛小小的，弯成两枚甜甜亮亮的月牙。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>